


Последнее время

by t_alba



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Конец путешествия всё ближе.





	Последнее время

Чем ближе они к замку Хото, тем ощутимее воняет безумием.

Не только от ёкаев, от людей тоже.

А может, безумием несёт от них, Санзо-икко; в конце концов, только сумасшедшие гонятся за закатом.

Однажды они в него врежутся.

Годжо ненавидит закаты – от них болят глаза. Когда он это заявил, Хаккай мягко улыбнулся и заметил, что у Годжо лицо всё равно завешено волосами, так что с чего бы…

В последнее время все закаты одинаковые – кроваво-красные.

Кровь – самое яркое, что Годжо видел в жизни.

Поздний вечер, на сегодня с закатами покончено.

Хаккай готовит ужин, обезьяна ему мешает – из приотворённой двери доносятся увещевания, жалобы и случайное звяканье посуды.

Санзо и Годжо сидят за пустым столом, курят и хотят жрать.

\- Присматривай за Хаккаем и Гоку, - неожиданно, небрежно и очень тихо роняет Санзо.

\- Чего? – Лениво переспрашивает Годжо; Санзо молчит, и Годжо вдруг понимает, и резко – через столешницу, чтобы врезать по этому красивому, гадски спокойному лицу.

Санзо перехватывает его запястье за миг до удара. Смотрит в глаза…

\- Санзо, Годжо, - окликает из другой комнаты Хаккай, - ужин почти готов. Вы уже вымыли руки?

…отпускает.

Годжо плюхается обратно на стул и выдыхает «Ублюдок». Это значит – ему нечего возразить.

Ёкаи. Минус-волны.

Гоку.

Хаккай.

В последнее время обезьяна и на обезьяну-то не походит, больше на собаку смахивает. 

Преданно смотрит на Санзо несчастными глазами и не отходит от монаха дальше, чем на шаг.

Санзо его прогоняет, но без толку. Увести Гоку от Санзо может разве что Хаккай, если попросит вежливо-вежливо, но и это помогает минут на двадцать, не больше.

Ещё в последнее время Гоку не радуется драке, убивает методично, как машина.

Их джип обгоняют слухи о том, что святого Генджо Санзо охраняет желтоглазый бог смерти.

Ни хрена божественного Годжо тут не видит.

А Хаккай в последнее время улыбается ещё ласковее, чем прежде - оказывается, так можно. У Годжо от хаккаевских улыбочек противно сосёт под ложечкой, но это ерунда, уж улыбок-то он навидался, всяких…

Хаккай поправляет лимитёры. Нет, не так – Хаккай поправлял лимитёры. 

Раньше - проверял, крепко ли держатся, прижимал для надёжности, у него даже ухо чуть розовело.

Сейчас – легко проводит по кусочкам металла кончиками пальцев, будто гладит; Годжо каждый раз думает, что вот сейчас-то и зацепит ногтем. Ногти у Хаккая аккуратные: чистые, ровные. Кажется, раньше он их подстригал короче. Или чаще…

Санзо делит комнату с Гоку, Годжо – с Хаккаем. В последнее время – или так, или все вместе.

Годжо валяется на кровати поверх одеяла и курит, пока Хаккай раздражающе тщательно устраивает постель для Хакурю, ставит пепельницу на тумбочку со стороны Годжо, закрывает окно, открывает форточку, задёргивает занавески, снимает монокль и убирает его в сумку, достаёт из сумки очки и книгу.

Оборачивается к Годжо:

\- Годжо, ты не против, если мы пока не будем гасить лампу? Я хочу немного почитать.

\- Валяй, - рассеянно говорит Годжо. Он смотрит в угол, противоположный тому, в котором стоит кровать Хаккая, и долго ждёт, когда раздастся шорох страниц.

\- Годжо... — После вечности тишины.

Годжо переводит взгляд.

Хаккай, ссутулившись сидит на своей кровати, неоткрытая книга лежит рядом.

Годжо кладёт давно потухшую сигарету на край пепельницы, садится напротив Хаккая и криво улыбается.

\- Эй…

\- Годжо, - уже твёрже, - насчёт того, что сказал Санзо…

Годжо непроизвольно вздрагивает, и Хаккай виновато улыбается:

\- У ёкаев очень острый слух, ты же знаешь. - Хаккай бессознательно касается лимитёров. – И я согласен с Санзо. Поэтому, когда… если возникнет необходимость, убей меня, пожалуйста.

Годжо вскидывается, собираясь возмутиться, наорать, обругать и сказать, что ни за что и никогда, и хватит пороть чушь, но натыкается на взгляд Хаккая и немедленно затихает.

Выходит только сиплое:

\- Я не смогу. Санзо…

\- Санзо будет с Гоку. - Лицо Хаккая адски спокойно, пальцы Хаккая теребят левое ухо, Годжо от них глаз отвести не может. – Обещай мне. Годжо, прошу тебя. Я не хочу…

\- А мне плевать, чего ты там не хочешь. – Годжо цедит слова зло и насмешливо, так, как научился, когда его, мальчишку, подстерегали, чтобы избить за красные волосы и красные глаза, и самым важным тогда было не показать своего страха, даже если страшно было до чёртиков. – И чего хочешь, тоже плевать. Это твоя жизнь, так что разбирайся с ней сам и не вмешивай меня в это дерьмо.

\- Годжо. - Предостерегающе говорит Хаккай и снова тянется к лимитёрам, это уж слишком, и Годжо не выдерживает, хватает Хаккая за запястье и держит, крепко, так, чтобы - наверняка, чтобы - не сегодня.

\- Свой шанс позволить тебе умереть я уже упустил. Не начинай всё заново, Хаккай.

Они смотрят друг на друга, смущённые, и Годжо чувствует биение чужого пульса.

\- Я… постараюсь.

Отпускает.

На запястье Хаккая видны отметины от его пальцев.

Хаккай снимает очки и начинает протирать стёкла рукавом своей чёрной футболки, а Годжо ищет, что сказать, потому что Хаккай всегда вытирает очки специальной салфеткой, которая лежит с ними же, в футляре, и в нормальном состоянии ни за что не стал бы делать это краем одежды, так неаккуратно…

\- Так ты не против, если я немного почитаю? – Спрашивает Хаккай, в очках он выглядит очень домашним, как раньше, как три года назад, и почему-то более знакомым.

\- Ага, - говорит Годжо, - мне свет не мешает.

Хаккай улыбается, поднимает руку к лицу, и Годжо напрягается, что вот опять, но Хаккай просто поправляет очки.

Годжо засыпает под бесконечный шелест страниц, ему даже снится этот шелест и что-то ещё, знакомое, хорошее, но утром он не может вспомнить, что именно.


End file.
